The present invention relates to the area of jewelry cabinets in which jewelry can be readily displayed and stored, and more particularly, those which are easily rotated by the user for both viewing and selecting the jewelry contained therein and which contain a variety of securement devices including hooks, apertures and drawers for holding large, varied quantities of jewelry and cosmetics.
There are numerous devices seen in the prior art which allow the user to store and select jewelry or other similar items. For instance, Abraham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,856, discloses a medicine cabinet with interior rotatable pie shaped cabinets which can rotate independent of one another in order to conveniently dispense medicine. Feibelman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,007 discloses a rotatable jewelry stand which has exterior hooks for hanging necklaces or bracelets, and lateral bars for hanging earrings on cards. However, neither of these devices discloses a singular rotatable jewelry case with hooks for hanging necklaces and bracelets, apertures for hanging pierced earrings, and drawers for storing other miscellaneous items.
Likewise, Camp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,624, discloses a rotatable jewelry caddy having apertures for displaying pierced earrings and exterior hooks for hanging necklaces and bracelets, but it does not provide any means for storing the items to be displayed in an dust free environment. Nor does it have any additional means for storing items which can not be hung on hooks or held within the apertures.
In another patent issued to Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,050, there is disclosed a jewelry caddy which is rotatable, has exterior hooks for earrings and necklaces and provisions for storing pierced earrings. However, the Patterson device does not disclose any means for storing jewelry or other items which cannot be hung by a hook or pierced through a piece of material.
The Handler, et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,366, discloses a rotatable, multiple storage bin assembly which could be convenient for storing certain items of jewelry, but because jewelry is stored within a plurality of bins, it is not as readily viewable by the user, and moreover, may not be suitable for all types of jewelry, such as small diamond pierced earrings which could be difficult to see in such an arrangement.
Nowhere in the prior art is seen a rotatable jewelry cabinet having interior hooks for hanging necklaces and bracelets, a plurality of circular curtain walls for storing pierced, clip on or suspended attachments, and a service tray for similar miscellaneous items, including cosmetic bottles, all of which are conveniently stored in a dust proof domed structure.
The present invention comprises a rotatable, domed shaped jewelry cabinet having circular curtain walls containing a plurality of apertures for securing and displaying pierced or clip on earrings; upper and lower service trays with a plurality of recesses for containing and displaying miscellaneous items such as articles of jewelry which cannot be hung on hooks or through apertures, or cosmetic bottles and containers; a plurality of wedge shaped drawers for holding miscellaneous items and a plurality of interior hooks for holding and displaying bracelets and necklaces, all of which are held within a closed domed shaped structure provided with four curved glass doors. Such a device provides a mechanism for easily storing and displaying large quantities of jewelry, especially earrings of a variety of shapes and sizes without interference from one another. The jewelry cabinet keeps all jewelry in clear view for easy access to a chosen selection or selection and free from dust, debris and oxygen which can tarnish jewelry made from precious metal.
The jewelry cabinet doors and domed top are preferably made from glass which provides for superior transparency and resistance from scratches. In the alternative, less expensive materials such as plastics, plexiglass and other rigid polymers may be used so that the interior contents of the structure may be easily viewed.
The glass doors and domed lid are preferably framed in an attractive hardwood such as oak or birch which adds to the aesthetic appeal of the device while providing a sturdy frame for the structure. However, a frame is not necessary to the structural integrity of the device and the invention may be made entirely from plastic, plexiglass or other similar rigid polymeric substance.
The upper and lower service trays are preferably made from plastic or painted wood for easy cleanup and resistance to staining from any cosmetic fluids such as nail polish or remover, perfumes which destroy wood finishes, foundations which contain a large amount of pigments that are difficult to wipe up and other greasy, powdery and messy liquids. Although one preferred embodiment utilizes both upper and lower service trays, such that no horizontal surface is left unused, it is contemplated that smaller and/or less expensive versions of the device might have one or both service trays eliminated and a simple flat surface may be provided in lieu thereof.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry cabinet which is rotatable in nature for easy selection of a wide variety of jewelry, cosmetics and other miscellany.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rotatable jewelry cabinet which is capable of holding a large quantity of jewelry by providing interior hooks for holding and displaying necklaces and bracelets together with means for holding and displaying both clip on and pierced earrings, service trays with shallow recesses for holding cosmetics, and wedge shaped drawers for holding other miscellany.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a rotatable jewelry cabinet having four curved glass doors for easy access to the entire interior of the cabinet.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide for a plurality of hooks in the upper portion of the jewelry cabinet which allow necklaces and bracelets to be readily viewed and selected by the user thereof.
It is additionally a further object of the present invention to provide a rotatable jewelry cabinet having at least one service tray containing a plurality of wells for holding bracelets, cosmetics and other miscellany in place during rotation of the cabinet.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a rotatable jewelry cabinet with a plurality of substantially wedge shaped drawers to hold miscellaneous items, as well as hooks for necklaces and bracelets and curved curtain walls containing a plurality of apertures for pierced as well as clip on earrings.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention can be readily derived from the following detailed description of the drawings taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings present herein and should be considered as within the overall scope of the invention.